BMX Race
by ghmarta
Summary: Las relaciones entre entrenador-alumna nunca son fáciles, y menos aún cuando hay una tercera persona en discordia… AU (todos humanos) Delena
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola, aquí os traigo un nuevo mini-fic Delena.**

**Sinopsis: Las relaciones entre entrenador-alumna nunca son fáciles, y menos aún cuando hay una tercera persona en discordia… **

**+18**

**Delena**

**AU (Todos humanos)**

**Los personajes que aquí aparecen son propiedad de L. y The CW.**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_01_<p>

Elena estaba nadando en la piscina cubierta, haciendo una serie de diez largos de calentamiento, con un ritmo tranquilo. Al terminar, salió del agua para reunirse con su acompañante.

-¿Estás lista para darle caña? -le preguntó el chico de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.

-Siempre –respondió ella sonriente.

Él se quitó la camiseta, se descalzó y sacó de una bolsa unas gafas de natación.

-¿Vas a hacerlo conmigo? -preguntó ella emocionada.

-No, voy a hacerlo contra ti. Esto es una competición, Elena.

Ambos tomaron posiciones en las plataformas de dos calles contiguas y se prepararon para saltar al agua.

-Y voy a ganar yo -chuleó él mientras se ajustaba las gafas.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

A la cuenta de tres, se lanzaron al agua. Los dos bucearon para pasar por entre los aros que estaban en el fondo de la piscina a distintos niveles y distancias. Se trataba de una carrera de ida y vuelta.

El chico, victorioso, salió del agua y, al ver que Elena le seguía, le hizo señas para detenerla.

-Ya sabes lo que le toca al que pierde -le recortó él-. Dos vueltas más.

Elena refunfuñó, se posicionó en la plataforma de la primera calle y saltó para volver a sumergirse en el agua. Una vez dada las dos vueltas, salió para ir donde el chico.

-Casi te gano esta vez -dijo ella con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Se gana o se pierde, el "_casi_" no cuenta.

Elena agachó la cabeza derrotada y se abrazó a él, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de este.

-Estoy rendida -murmuró ella contra su piel.

-Lo sé -dijo él acariciándole la espalda de forma protectora.

La joven le dio un beso en la garganta y este la separó un poco de su cuerpo. El chico le recogió un mechón de pelo rebelde tras la oreja y dejó la mano ahí.

-El entrenamiento ha terminado por hoy -le informó él-. Puedes ir a darte una ducha si quieres.

Elena asintió y se fue hacia los probadores. Una vez allí, se desnudó, cogió su neceser y se metió en las duchas comunes. El agua le ayudaba a relajar sus músculos, por lo que se quedó un rato con los ojos cerrados y sin hacer nada, simplemente disfrutando de la tranquilidad del momento. El sonido de unas pisadas le hizo sonreír.

-¿No podías resistirte a la ducha? -dijo ella burlona.

Unos fuertes brazos rodearon su cuerpo desde atrás.

-Sabes que no -le susurró una voz masculina al oído.

Elena se giró para atrapar sus labios en un beso pasional y ambos acariciaron el cuerpo desnudo del otro con deseo.

-¿No decías que estabas agotada? -se burló él contra sus labios, a la vez que la acorralaba contra la pared de las duchas.

-De ti nunca -aseguró ella, rodeando la cintura del chico con las piernas cuando este la aupó.

Entre besos, Elena se frotó contra la dureza de él para provocarle y este descendió sus besos hasta los pechos de la joven.

-Entrenador... -ronroneó ella en tono burlón cuando este le mordisqueó un pezón.

-Shh... -chistó él alzando la cabeza y posando un dedo sobre sus labios-. Aquí soy solo Damon.

Ella le mordisqueó el dedo juguetonamente y Damon lo retiró para atrapar sus labios con fiereza, al mismo tiempo que la penetraba sin delicadeza alguna.

-¡Damon! -gritó ella de sorpresa y placer, agarrándose a él con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio.

El chico siguió moviéndose rápida y rudamente dentro de Elena hasta que esta alcanzó un explosivo clímax. Damon dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de la joven y gruñó fuertemente al seguirla poco después.

**D&E**

Damon llevó a la chica a casa Gilbert en su coche y se despidieron con un tímido gesto de manos antes de bajar esta del vehículo. Al llegar el porche, Elena sacó de su mochila unas llaves y abrió la puerta.

-¡Papá, ya estoy en casa!

-¡Estoy en la cocina, cielo! -le respondió este.

Elena fue hacia allí y vio que su padre estaba haciendo el almuerzo.

-¿Cómo ha ido el día?

-Intenso –contó ella, intentando tomar un tono neutral que no la delatase-. El entrenador Salvatore me ha llevado hoy a la piscina.

-Sigo sin comprender qué relación tiene nadar con montar una bmx... –gruñó su padre, quien siempre se quejaba de los métodos de Damon y no confiaba en sus capacidades como entrenador debido a su juventud.

-Papá, la natación es el deporte más completo –defendió Elena al chico-. Me ayuda a estar en forma.

-Si tú lo dices...

A pesar de que estaba muy cansada, la joven no dudó en ponerse a ayudarle en la cocina. Después, pusieron la mesa y comenzaron a almorzar juntos mientras charlaban.

-¿Te apetece hacer algo esta noche, ya sabes, en plan padre e hija? Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntos.

La madre de Elena, Isobel, murió cuando enferma de cáncer cuando esta apenas tenía 8 años. Desde ese momento, John y su hija habían sido inseparables.

-Lo siento, papá –se disculpó la chica sintiéndolo de corazón-. Pero tengo planes. ¿Qué tal mañana?

-¿Mañana no ibas a ir a casa de Bonnie para estudiar?

-El examen es el miércoles y estamos a sábado, tengo tiempo.

**D&E**

Esa misma noche, John aparcó el coche donde su hija le indicó.

-Ten cuidado, cielo.

-Tengo casi 18 años, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Soy tu padre, siempre me preocuparé.

-Claro… Hasta más tarde, papá -se despidió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, cariño –respondió este mientras su hija abría la puerta del coche.

John se quedó esperando hasta que su hija llegó al rellano de la puerta y llamó al timbre. Desde el coche, el hombre saludó con la mano a la persona que abrió la puerta y volvió a poner en marcha el motor del vehículo para irse.

-Entrenador -saludó tímidamente la chica, recibiendo una espectacular sonrisa a cambio.

-¿¡Quién es, cariño!? -preguntó una voz femenina que provenía de la planta de arriba.

-¡Es Elena! -le informó él sin apartar la vista de la joven.

Damon invitó a la chica a pasar al salón y poco después una hermosa mujer de la edad del chico bajó de la planta de arriba para reunirse con ellos.

-Qué puntual eres siempre, Elena -sonrió maravillada ella, quien aún no había terminado de colocarse los pendientes.

-¿No será que tú tardas mucho en arreglarte, Kath? -se burló el chico, ganándose un divertido manotazo en el hombro por parte de esta.

-Estás muy elegante -le halagó Elena a la mujer, admirando el hermoso vestido de esta.

-Gracias, cielo -le agradeció ella-. Es una ocasión especial, no todos los días se cumplen ocho años de casados.

-Gracias a Dios que no -bromeó su marido con diversión.

-Elena -dijo la mujer ignorando el comentario de Damon-, te he dejado dinero en la mesita por si te apetece encargar algo de comida. Sino, la cocina es todo tuya, ya sabes. Y llama si hay algún problema.

-Tranquila, no lo habrá -le aseguró la joven-. Disfrutad de la noche.

-Lo haremos -sonrió felizmente Katherine, rodeando un brazo de su marido con sus manos-. ¿Nos vamos ya, amor?

-Por supuesto -le sonrió este, para luego dirigirse a la joven-. Adiós, Elena.

La chica les despidió con un ligero gesto de manos y una sonrisa algo forzada. Le gustaba ver a Damon sonriente, pero prefería que fuese por ella.

Sin intentar no pensar mucho en ello, la chica subió a la planta de arriba y se dirigió a una habitación, encendiendo la lamparita de noche para no molestar. Al asomarse a la cuna, Elena sonrió al ver que la pequeña de varios meses estaba despierta.

-Hola, Nadia -sonrió ella cogiéndola en brazos-. ¿Me estabas esperando?

El bebé la miró fijamente a los ojos y casi pareció devolverle la sonrisa.

-Tienes los ojos de tu papá, ¿lo sabías? Aunque el resto es todo de Katherine.

**(N/A: me he tomado la licencia de cambiar el color de los ojos de Nadia, espero que no os importe)**

Elena siguió hablando con la niña un rato más mientras la mecía entre sus brazos con mucho cariño hasta que Nadia se quedó dormida y volvió a meterla en la cuna con cuidado de no despertarla. Después cogió el_ walkie-talkie_ de la pequeña y se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse algo de cena. Como solía ser habitual, Nadia no se despertó más veces y la noche como niñera fue muy tranquila.

**D&E**

Eran ya casi las doce de la noche cuando el matrimonio regresó de su cena. Tras darle las gracias a Elena por cuidar de la niña y pagarle muy generosamente por hacer de canguro, Katherine se fue a tomar ducha, mientras que Damon se ofreció para acercar a su joven alumna a casa.

Una vez aparcó el coche frente al hogar de los Gilbert, Elena le dedicó un simple agradecimiento por llevarla e iba a abrir la puerta del coche cuando este se lo impidió.

-¿No me vas a dar un beso de buenas noches? -preguntó él haciendo pucheritos.

Como respuesta, Elena le dio un simple beso en la mejilla.

-¿En serio? -se quejó el chico, pues no era ese tipo de beso lo que quería.

Para hacerle callar, la joven le dio un rápido beso en los labios, beso que él le devolvió antes de que esta se separase bruscamente.

-¿Qué te ocurre, nena? -se preocupó el chico, acariciándole la mejilla con cariño.

Elena nunca antes había sido así de distante con él.

-Nada -murmuró ella retirándole la mano de su rostro-. Regresa con tu perfecta familia.

-Así que es eso... Elena, sabes que ya no siento nada romántico por Katherine. Yo te amo a ti.

-¿Y por qué no la dejas de una vez? -casi sollozó la joven.

-No quiero perder a Nadia. Si nos divorciamos ahora, la perdería. Solo te pido un poco más de tiempo.

-¿Tiempo? Llevo casi un año siendo "la otra". ¿Cuánto más quieres que dure esto? ¿Hasta que Nadia vaya a la universidad?

-Elena, por favor...

-¿Sabes qué es lo que más me duele de todo esto? Que ella puede dormir abrazada a ti cada noche.

-Pero durante las competiciones, eres tú la que duerme entre mis brazos -sonrió él acariciándole el cabello-. Eres tú la que pasa casi todo el tiempo conmigo, la única que me hace sentir vivo.

-Pero no soy la única con la que te acuestas.

-Eres la única a la que le hago el amor -matizó él el concepto-. Kathetine es solo... Algo que tengo que hacer en contadas ocasiones.

-¿Como esta noche?

-Posiblemente -reconoció el chico, puesto que habían prometido no guardarse secretos.

-Adiós, Damon -se despidió la joven de forma cortante.

Una vez más, el chico la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia él. Esta iba a protestar pero los labios de Damon se lo impidieron. Mientras correspondían el beso con desesperación, la joven no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas producto de la rabia que le daba estar de malas con él.

-Te amo, Elena –dijo el chico al separarse-. Recuerda siempre eso.

-Te amo -respondió esta sintiendo cómo aquellas palabras le abrasaban el pecho.

-Buenas noches, preciosa. Nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

-Claro -murmuró ella con tristeza, aceptando un último beso del chico como despedida.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Todo este capítulo se desarrolla en el pasado, pues es importante remontarse atrás en el tiempo para entender el punto al que han llegado a parar los protagonistas de esta historia.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar el fic! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_02_<p>

_**Hace un año...**_

Damon estaba mirando a su aprendiz correr por la pista de atletismo mientras la cronometraba. Al terminar de dar sus vueltas, la chica se dirigió hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa. Elena se quitó los auriculares y, cuando se deshizo de la gomilla que ataba su pelo en una coleta y ondeó su largo cabello al viento, Damon se quedó embobado mirándola. La chica lleva unos shorts azul claro que dejaban al descubierto gran parte de sus perfectas piernas y una camiseta deportiva oscura muy ceñida al cuerpo, tanto que le marcha mucho la figura de sus pechos.

Damon entrenaba a la joven desde que esta tenía 15 años y la adoraba, pero, por primera vez en todo este tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que Elena se había convertido en todo una mujer y había sentido algo más hacia ella que simple cariño: había sentido una fuerte atracción física.

-¿Cuánto he tardado? –le preguntó ella impaciente al llegar a su lado.

Damon sacudió la cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. La chica era muy joven, era su alumna y, lo que era peor, él estaba casado.

-Sigues manteniendo tu marca, pero hay que mejorarla si quieres ganar los estatales.

-¿Eso significa más sesiones dobles? -preguntó ella haciendo pucheritos para intentar darle pena.

-Poniendo caritas no me infundirás pena. Mañana, piscina por la mañana y después de almorzar, circuito.

**0000**

Elena salió de la piscina en bikini después de una larga sesión de largos. Como estaba muy emocionada por haber mejorado su marca en el agua, se lanzó a los brazos de Damon, quien no llevaba puesta camiseta porque también iba en bañador.

El chico era consciente de lo bien que le sentaba a Elena ese fino bikini y cómo el agua hacía que se le ciñese a su cuerpo y pareciese que estaban unidos piel contra piel. Por eso, Damon rompió el abrazo tan rápido como pudo, a lo que ella se le quedó mirándole extrañada por su reacción.

-¿Estás bien? -se preocupó Elena posando una mano sobre su pectoral izquierdo, notando cómo se aceleraban las pulsaciones del chico.

-¿Estás cansada? –dijo él esquivando su pregunta e intentando fingir que su proximidad no le afectaba-, ¿o te ves lista para un par de largos más?

-Creo que podré con ello.

Sin que Damon se lo esperase, la chica le dio un tímido beso en los labios y se fue rápidamente al agua sin esperar la reacción de este. Damon posó una mano en sus labios y sonrió cual adolescente.

Tiempo después, cuando Elena salió de la piscina, ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre el beso. Ella estaba avergonzada, no sabía cómo se había atrevido a besarle. Aunque no se arrepentía de ello, deseaba hacerlo desde el día que lo conoció. Por su parte, Damon pensaba que tal vez lo había hecho para provocarle, que había sido un beso inocente, un juego, e intentó no darle importancia.

**0000**

Atlante era ciudad de nacimiento de Elena y donde había vivido hasta poco antes de que su madre muriese, y era allí a donde se dirigieron para los Estatales. Damon estaba con su alumna una tarde-noche en la pista de entrenamiento que estaba reservada solo para ellos.

-¿Cómo he estado? –preguntó la chica exhausta al terminar el recorrido.

-Bien.

-¿Solo eso? -se quejó ella poniendo carita de niña buena-. ¡Pero si he superado mi marca y todo!

-Por tan solo unas décimas.

-Esa puede ser la diferencia entre ganar y perder. Me lo enseñaste tú.

-Veo que me escuchas cuando hablo.

-Siempre lo hago -sonrió ella, acercándose a él casi sin darse cuenta.

-Eso es bueno.

Elena no pudo resistirse más y se puso de pintillas para darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Yo... -murmuró ella ruborizada-. Lo siento.

La chica se giró para irse pero Damon la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella para unir sus labios con fiereza. Al principio, Elena no reaccionó por la sorpresa, pero poco tardó en enterrar sus manos en el cabello de él y corresponder el beso. Damon acarició con su lengua los dientes de la joven pidiéndole permiso y esta entreabrió la boca, haciendo que sus lenguas se uniesen en un pasional e intenso beso. Las manos del chico rodearon las caderas de Elena y la apretó contra su cuerpo, lo cual hizo que esta gimiese contra su boca y devorase con más ansia los labios de su entrenador.

-Wow... -exclamó ella al separarse para respirar.

Damon parecía confuso y la soltó rápidamente, para luego pasarse una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo.

-Esto no está bien -se riñó a sí mismo-. ¡Eres una cría, por el amor de Dios!

-Tengo 17, que yo sepa no estás haciendo nada ilegal.

-En Virginia sí –le recordó él.

-Pero estamos en Georgia –insistió ella, posando una mano sobre su pectoral izquierdo.

-¿Y qué pasará cuando regresemos a Mystic Falls?

-Nadie tiene por qué saber nada.

Sonaba tan tentador, que Damon estuvo a punto de ceder a sus necesidades y ganas de la chica Gilbert, por lo que se aferró a su último argumento medianamente sólido para detener la locura que estaban cometiendo:

-Elena… Estoy casado.

-Con una mujer a la que ya no quieres y que te ha sido infiel muchas veces.

-Solo dos -defendió él a Kathetine.

-Lo que sea, pero no hemos hecho nada que no podamos hacer.

Damon veía varios contras a esa teoría de la joven, aunque lo que realmente le preocupaban eran los pros.

-Deberías irte a dormir, Elena -dijo él sin querer mirarla a los ojos para evitar así tentaciones-. Mañana tienes carrera.

**0000**

Tras haber pasado un buen rato bebiendo en el bar del hotel para tratar de olvidar lo sucedido, Damon regresó a la habitación tarde para asegurarse de que la chica estuviese dormida, se puso el pijama en el baño y se metió en la cama sin hacer ruido.

-¿Estás enfadado conmigo? -preguntó Elena con pena, quien le había estado esperando despierta.

-No -dijo él, sin girarse para mirarla.

-Pero estás enfadado.

-No debió ocurrir. Y nunca volverá a hacerlo.

**0000**

Damon habló al día siguiente por teléfono con Katherine y esta parecía muy feliz, como hacía tiempo que no estaba. Su mujer estaba de siete meses y medio y parecía que el embarazo le estaba sentando realmente bien.

A pesar de las veces que le había sido infiel, Damon sabía que el bebé era suyo porque había concebido a la pequeña Nadia -que así era como llamarían a su niña cuando naciese- durante aquel viaje de dos meses que se habían tomado para intentar arreglar su matrimonio. Aunque lo único que sacaron de aquello fue un futuro bebé, pues no tardaron en volverse distantes al poco de su regreso a la rutina. Ahora parecía que solo les unía las ganas de que su bebé naciese, pues era el único tema de conversación que solía tener. Ese y los entrenamientos de Damon con Elena, ya que Katherine se llevaba muy bien con la joven y el padre de esta.

**0000**

Elena llegó a clasificarse para la final del campeonato, por lo que tendrían que quedarse allí unos días más.

Una noche, Damon regresó muy cansado a la habitación de hotel tras haber salido a correr. Como no había rastro de la chica por la habitación, se quitó la camiseta sudada dispuesto a ir a darse una ducha. Iba de camino al baño cuando quedó paralizado en el sitio al ver a Elena salir de allí con tan solo una toalla cubriendo su hermoso cuerpo, echo para el pecado y le tentación más grande contra la que se veía obligado a luchar su entrenador.

-Perdón -se disculpó ella ruborizada-. No pensé que estarías ya aquí.

Damon la miró embobado y la chica, al ver cómo este se mordía el labio inferior y la miraba con deseo, dio unos pasos hacia él.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -le preguntó Elena con voz insinuante.

El chico no solo negó con la cabeza sino que además acortó la distancia que los separaba, hasta el punto de enredar una mano en el cabello ligeramente mojado de esta.

-Damon... -susurró ella tan cerca de él que podía sentir el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el chico atrapó sus labios en un intenso beso. Al principio la besó con furia, odiándose a sí mismo por no ser capaz de resistirse a ella. Pero pronto le inundó un sentimiento que no había tenido en años, aquel que se asemejaba tanto al amor que le asustaba. Por eso, rompió el beso y apoyó su frente contra la de la chica.

-Esto no está bien.

-Por mucho que lo repitas, no conseguirás convencerme de ello -respondió ella en un susurro, acariciándole los pectorales con una mano mientras que la otra seguía enredada en el pelo del chico-. Ni a ti tampoco.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres esto? -preguntó él cerca de sus labios-. Nadie puede enterarse. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Y también sé que no dejarás a Katherine. Pero me da igual. Quiero esto.

Como Elena notó su conflicto interno, volvió a unir sus labios en un romántico beso que pronto se convirtió en algo más pasional y la ropa empezó a estorbar. La chica, viendo que Damon la acariciaba por encima de la toalla sin atreverse a quitársela, rompió el beso mordiendo juguetonamente el labio del chico al hacerlo y lo miró con picardía mientras se quitaba ella misma la toalla. Damon contempló su cuerpo con devoción y gran deseo.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse y él comenzó a desnudarse con la ayuda de Elena. Una vez en bóxers, el chico la condujo hacia una de las camas, que por suerte era lo suficientemente grande como para caber los dos sin problemas. Damon besó su mandíbula y descendió los besos a su cuello mientras acariciaba sus senos. Elena, instintivamente, arqueó la espalda y se frotó contra él. Por su parte, el chico descendió los besos a sus senos mientras una mano se acercaba peligrosamente a la intimidad de Elena.

-Damon... -murmuró ella tirando de este para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Quieres parar? -preguntó él, temiendo que se hubiera arrepentido.

-No, es solo que...

-Dime -pidió el chico acariciándole el rostro con cariño.

-Soy virgen.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo?

-Simplemente lo he intuido -se encogió él de hombros-. ¿No estás lista para hacerlo? Puedo entenderlo, no tienes por qué hacerlo sino te ves preparada.

-Quiero hacerlo. Solo quería que lo supieras.

"_Me reservaba para ti_" iba a incluir Elena, pero no se atrevió a decirlo por miedo a que él se echase atrás.

-No te haré daño -le prometió el chico, a lo que esta asintió confiando en su palabra.

Elena tiró de él levemente para unir sus labios y este retomó sus caricias. Poco después, Damon tanteó el cajón de la mesita de noche.

-Mierda -gruñó este al no dar con lo que buscaba.

-¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó ella preocupada.

-Estos hoteles suelen tener condones en las habitaciones.

-¿No tienes ninguno en la maleta?

-No era algo que pensara utilizar.

-Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?

-Me arriesgué una vez y dejé embarazada a mi novia del instituto, no pienso volver a probar suerte.

-Así que... ¿Vamos a tener que quedarnos con el calentón?

-No hay necesidad de ello. Además, ahora que sé que eres virgen, no quiero dejar pasar una noche más sin que sepas qué es un orgasmo.

La chica se ruborizó ante su promesa.

-Pero dijiste que no querías arriesgar -le recordó esta.

-Tengo mis trucos.

-¿Como cuáles?

-¿Confías en mí? -preguntó él, a lo que ella asintió con decisión-. Pues entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Damon la besó y retomó su juego de caricias, descendiendo de nuevo sus besos a los pechos de la joven. Sus manos viajaron hacia los muslos de Elena y ella se apretó a él con fuerza al descubrir lo que tenía en mente. Con delicadeza y mucha tranquilidad, Damon introdujo un dedo en su interior y esta arqueó la espalda a la vez que gemía fuertemente de asombroso placer. El chico besó sus labios mientras un segundo dedo se unía al primero para jugar con su botón. Los movimientos se convirtieron cada vez más rápidos y frenéticos hasta que Elena explotó en su liberación, ahogando su gemido en la boca del chico.

-¿Qué tal tu primer orgasmo, preciosa?

-Mágico -alcanzó a decir una Elena aún afectada por tan maravillosa sensación.

-La magia no existe.

-Claro que sí, y tú eres mi mago preferido -sonrió ella antes de darle un romántico beso.

La erección de Damon volvió a presionar la cintura de la chica y esta decidió devolverle el favor. Por ello, mientras sus labios seguían unidos en un extenso beso, introdujo una mano dentro de los boxers del chico y atrapó su miembro haciéndole gemir.

-No tan fuerte, nena -rió él divertido, a la par que excitado.

-Perdón -se disculpó ella aflojando su agarre-. No sé muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?

Ante el asentimiento de la chica, Damon tomó su mano y la hizo soltarle. Después se quitó de encima de ella, se deshizo los boxers y se tumbó boca arriba junto a la joven. Elena destapó la manta que cubría el cuerpo de Damon para poder verle en toda su plenitud y se quedó alucinada con el asombroso tamaño de su miembro.

-Dame tu mano.

Elena obedeció su orden de inmediato y este colocó la mano de la chica sobre su virilidad.

-Agárralo bien –le indicó él-, pero sin apretar demasiado.

Después, Damon guió la mano de la chica de arriba a abajo sobre su pene marcando un ritmo muy despacio.

-¿Ves? Es fácil. Luego solo tienes que ir aumentando el ritmo.

-¿Como tú hiciste antes conmigo? –preguntó ella muy emocionada por tener esta nueva experiencia.

-Exacto.

Damon soltó la mano de la joven y se dejó hacer por ella. Elena lo masajeó insegura al principio, pero los gemidos del chico le hicieron saber que lo estaba haciendo bien. Por eso, continuó acelerando el ritmo. Damon cada vez se veía más próximo a su clímax pero a Elena se le ocurrió una cosa mejor que hacerle, por lo que redujo el ritmo de su masaje pese a las quejas del chico y se inclinó para besar la punta de su miembro.

-Elena... -gimió él, retirándole el cabello a un lado para que no la estorbase.

Esta le sonrió tímidamente con cierto nerviosismo y volvió a inclinarse para meterse su virilidad en la boca y succionar, jugando también con su lengua y dándole algún que otro travieso mordisquito.

-Dios, Elena… -gruñó el chico cerrando los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose en la gloria-. Sino paras ya, voy a correrme en tu boca.

Ella, haciendo caso omiso, aumentó el ritmo de sus movimientos hasta finalizar tragando su liberación cuando Damon alcanzó su clímax. El chico la tomó del rostro y la alzó para mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? -se interesó él, limpiándole una machita de los labios con un dedo-. ¿Te han dado arcadas o algo?

-Estoy de maravilla -sonrió ella ruborizada por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Para ser tu primera vez, lo has hecho genial -la felicitó él muy orgulloso.

Elena, agotada, recostó la cabeza en el pecho del chico y le abrazó con fuerza.

-Ya verás cuando pruebes el sexo de verdad... -le aseguró él mientras la rodeaba entre sus brazos y acariciaba su espalda desnuda con devoción.

-Lo estoy deseando –murmuró ella justo antes de dejarse arrastrar al mundo de los sueños.

**0000**

La pareja había decidido no volver a intimar durante los últimos días de campeonato para que ella estuviese en plena forma y bien mentalizada y centrada para la final. Además, Damon había tomado eso como una especie de motivación para la chica: no habría sexo hasta la final del campeonato y lo bueno que fuese o lo que durase dependería de lo bien que quedase Elena en la competición. Y lo cierto es que esto era realmente motivador para la chica, pues Damon nunca la había visto más concentrada y entregada a los entrenamientos como estos días.

Aunque habían impuesto la norma de evitar el sexo hasta la noche de la final, nada se dijo de no poder estar juntos de otra forma; por lo que no paraban de comerse a besos a escondidas por las esquinas y, en más de una ocasión, se habían metido mano en la cama –nunca llegando demasiado lejos, pues se dejaban la ropa interior puesta para no ceder a la tentación de elevar el nivel de intimidad de las caricias- e incluso se ducharon juntos un par de veces, donde Damon tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no romper su promesa de nada de sexo.

Cuando Elena cruzó la meta final del circuito de tierra, no supo si lo que más le emocionaba era haber ganado la competición o que eso suponía que al fin había llegado el momento en que haría lo que deseaba desde hacía mucho tiempo: entregarle su virginidad a Damon.

Nada más soltar rápidamente su BMX en cualquier parte, corrió a celebrar su victoria abrazando enérgicamente a su amado entrenador.

-Enhorabuena, pequeña –la felicitó él hablándole con voz dulce en el oído-. Sabía que podías hacerlo.

-Estaba muy motivada –confesó ella con voz pícara, haciéndole reír divertido y recibiendo un provocativo beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

A Elena le hubiese encantado lanzarse a devorar sus labios en ese momento, pero estaban rodeados de personas conocidas y cámaras. No podía ser, tenían que seguir aparentando ser solo un entrenador y su alumna que tienen una muy buena relación de amistad y complicidad, no nada más.

**0000**

Aquella noche, Damon invitó a la chica campeona del campeonato a cenar en un restaurante algo más elegante de lo que solían frecuentar. Aunque la velada tuvo que ser más breve de lo que les hubiera gustado, puesto que el joven entrenador tenía que acudir a una reunión con unos posibles patrocinadores para Elena.

Cuando Damon regresó a la habitación un par de horas después, encontrándose con una más que apetecible Elena semi tumbada en la cama en ropa interior hablando distraídamente por teléfono.

-Sí, papá -dijo la joven a su interlocutor, mientras le hacía señas al chico para que fuese hacia ella-. El entrenador dice que si sigo trabajando así, tengo posibilidades en los nacionales.

Damon se sentó junto a ella y le acarició la mejilla, a lo que esta respondió con una sonrisa sincera.

-Mañana estaremos de regreso -le informó la chica a su padre, incapaz de ocultar la pena que le daba la idea.

El chico se inclinó para besar su cuello y acariciar su cintura. A ella casi se le escapó un gemido de placer, por lo que tuvo que contenerse para que su interlocutor no lo oyese.

-No vemos mañana -se despidió la chica de su padre con prisas-. Adiós.

Nada más colgar, Elena tomó la cara del chico y la alzó para unir sus labios.

-¿Cómo ha ido la reunión? –se interesó ella.

-Los tenemos en el bote, _babe_.

-Genial –sonrió la joven feliz, volviéndole a besar intensamente.

-Tengo una sorpresita para ti -sonrió él con picardía al romper el beso.

-¿Qué es?

-Tu recompensa por un buen campeonato.

Acto seguido, Damon le mostró el par de paquetitos plateados que había sacado de su bolsillo.

-¿Dos?

-Por si luego te apetece repetir -explicó él por primera vez avergonzado.

-Seguro que sí.

Elena le rodeó la nuca con las manos y tiró del chico para unir sus labios. Damon la tumbó en la cama y se desnudaron el uno al otro sin dejar de intercambiar besos. Como la joven ya había tenido estos días algo de experiencia en el sexo, supo cómo reaccionar ante las atenciones de Damon y dónde tocarle o besarle para hacerle disfrutar tanto como él la hacía disfrutar a ella.

El chico introdujo un par de dedos en la intimidad de Elena y jugó con su botón de placer, haciéndola tocar la gloria cada vez que sus expertos dedos frotaban su delicada zona. Queriéndola preparar para el tamaño de su miembro, Damon introdujo un tercer dedo en ella, lo cual fue el desencadenante final de un explosivo orgasmo.

-Si eres capaz de darme tanto placer solo con tus dedos –jadeó una Elena sonriente aún afectada por la increíble sensación que acababa de experimentar-, no puedo ni imaginar lo que podrás hacer cuando te tenga dentro de mí.

-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-Llevo esperándolo toda mi vida.

Damon sonrió complacido por su respuesta y, sin demorarse ni un segundo más, se puso un condón y se colocó entre sus piernas.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí –respondió ella en un susurro, nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo por probar esta nueva experiencia y, sobre todo, de hacerlo con él.

El chico besó con ternura su frente y se introdujo en ella con mucho cuidado. La joven gimió levemente de dolor por la invasión de su miembro, pero pronto eso dejó paso a una sensación agradable.

-¿Te he hecho daño?

-No, para nada –aseguró Elena, tomando el rostro del chico entre sus manos y tirando de él para volver a unir sus labios en un maravilloso beso.

La pareja retomó su intercambio de caricias y Damon salió de ella, para luego volver a penetrarla con delicadeza, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas paulatinamente. Con cada nuevo movimiento, Elena iba disfrutando cada vez más hasta acabar tomando más partida, arqueando la espalda en busca de más, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba Damon y cubriendo el cuerpo de este con besos y caricias. Sus gemidos se sincronizaron y la pareja alcanzó el clímax juntos. Damon se dejó caer rendido contra el hombro de ella y comenzó a repartir cariñosos besos por su cuello. Cuando él intentó quitarse de encima, Elena se lo impidió.

-Aún no -pidió ella apretando el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura-. Me gusta tenerte dentro de mí.

-Sabes que no podemos estar así eternamente, ¿no?

-Eso habrá que verlo... -le desafió ella.

-Te recuerdo que aún nos queda otro condón.

-Hmm... Muy tentador -dijo la chica, soltando su agarre para dejarle salir de ella y así poder cambiarse el preservativo para seguir disfrutando de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Más adelante haré un capítulo con Flashback Datherine para mostrar desde otro punto de vista, y desde más atrás en el tiempo, cómo han acabado teniendo un fracaso de matrimonio sin amor.<strong>

**Solo pido que no veáis a Delena como los malos de la historia, porque todos estos temas del amor siempre son mucho más complejos de lo que parecen.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, es que entre los exámenes, hacer guiones para un programa de radio que tengo que crear en clase, grabar audios para el mismo y demás, como que no he tenido mucho tiempo.**

**Actualizaré Above all en cuanto pueda e intentaré empezar a subir nuevos fics durante las vacaciones de navidad.**

**Gracias por leer y comentar! :)**

**PD: al fic le queda para terminar un capítulo más y un epílogo.**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_03_<p>

**En la actualidad…**

Durante el entrenamiento del día siguiente al aniversario de Damon con su esposa Katherine, el chico se veía bastante animado y alegre, algo que no le hizo ni una pizca de gracia a Elena.

-Veo que te ha sentado bien el polvo de anoche -dijo ella sintiendo un arrebato de celos.

-No hubo polvo -sonrió él agradecido por ello-. Katherine estaba dormida cuando llegué.

-¿Y por eso estás tan alegre?

-¿No lo ves? No tener sexo la noche del aniversario es un signo evidente de que una relación está acabada. Si ella hubiese querido seguir luchando por nosotros, me habría esperado despierta.

Elena no estaba muy convencida con esa teoría, pero es que estaba deseando que fuese cierta.

**D&E**

Una tarde-noche de un día entre semana, la joven Gilbert fue con su amiga Bonnie al Grill para despejarse y relajarse de tanto estudiar.

-¿Qué tal te va todo con _don perfecto_?

-Deja de llamarle así -le regañó Elena.

-Lo haré cuando rompa con su mujer. ¿Tiene intención de hacerlo algún día?

-Solo necesita tiempo.

-Como si un año no fuese suficiente... –gruñó en protesta su amiga, nada contenta con la relación que la chica compartía con su entrenador.

_***Flasback***_

**Unos meses atrás en aquel mismo lugar, el Grill, Elena se disculpó para ir al baño. Su amiga Bonnie entró allí poco después y la pilló tomándose una pastilla.**

**-¿Y eso?**

**-Es para el dolor de cabeza.**

**-Ya -dijo Bonnie sin creérselo, quitándole el paquete de pastillas de la mano para ver qué eran-. ¿Desde cuándo tomas la píldora?**

**-Meredith me la recetó para regularizar mi periodo -mintió la joven.**

**-Elena Gilbert, te conozco desde la guardería. A mí no me puedes mentir. ¿Desde cuándo sales con alguien?**

**-Un tiempo -confesó esta cabizbaja.**

**-¿Y no pensabas contármelo?**

**-No puedo.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Pues porque... –murmuró Elena temiendo la reacción de su amiga ante lo que iba a contarle-. Él está casado.**

**-¿Ahora te van los tipos de treinta y tantos casados? –alucinó Bonnie, quien no comprendía el comportamiento de la chica.**

**-No es tan mayor.**

**-Ningún tío se casa hoy en día con menos edad.**

**-Él sí lo hizo.**

**-¿Quién es?**

**-Bonnie...**

**-Necesitas compartir esto con alguien –le insistió esta-, ¿quién mejor que tu amiga?**

**-Está bien, pero como se lo cuentes a alguien...**

**-Te prometo que no diré nada.**

**Sabiendo que Bonnie cumpliría su promesa, la chica tomó aire un momento antes de confesor el nombre del chico que amaba:**

**-Damon.**

**-¿Quién? -alucinó su amiga.**

**-Mi "chico misterioso" es mi entrenador, Damon Salvatore.**

**-¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo?**

**-Desde los estatales.**

**-Joder, Elena... ¡Pero si hasta tiene una hija!**

**-Shh... –le chistó esta mirando nerviosa hacia la puerta temiendo que entrase antes y las oyese-. No hables tan alto.**

**-Perdón –se disculpó su amiga bajando el tono de voz.**

**-Su matrimonio es un fracaso. Damon solo está esperando el momento idóneo para dejar a su mujer.**

_***Fin flashback***_

-Así que –continuó hablando la chica Bennett en la actualidad-, dentro de poco, el adúltero y tú os vais un mes de "escapada".

-Deja de llamarle esas cosas tan feas, Bonnie –le riñó su amiga-. Y no vamos de "escapada", sino a una competición nacional.

-Si en los estatales no tardó nada en meterse en tus bragas, a saber qué no hará en un mes... Ni se te ocurra volver embarazada, ¿eh?

-Descuida, eso no pasará.

**D&E**

Katherine llegó casa tras un largo día de trabajo y se encontró con Damon y su joven alumna acurrucados en el sofá viendo la televisión. La escena era tan cotidiana en estos tres años que para ella no era algo raro, es más, sonrió divertida al verles así.

-¿Otra vez viendo la final del mundial? -preguntó la mujer mirando a la televisión.

-Es que fue una final increíble -aseguró Elena muy emocionada.

-Sí, Damon hizo una magnífica carrera. Pero no se lo digas mucho, que se le van a subir los humos -dijo Katherine esto último fingiendo taparse la boca para que este no las oyese.

-¡Hey, que estoy aquí! -se quejó el aludido.

-Ya lo sabemos, cariño -sonrió su mujer, inclinándose para darle un casto beso en los labios-. ¿Dónde está la niña?

-Arriba -respondió Elena, intentando aparentar que no le había dolido presenciar ese beso-. Durmiendo.

-Voy a subir a verla. ¿Te quedas a cenar, Elena?

-No, gracias. Mi padre me está esperando en casa.

La pareja que esta sentada en el sofá permaneció en silencio hasta que Katherine subió las escaleras hacia la planta de arriba.

-¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? -le susurró Damon a la chica en el oído.

-No me siento bien fingiendo ser una adolescente tonta e inocente mientras tú juegas a ser el marido del año.

-Pronto serán los nacionales. Tendremos un mes para nosotros dos solos.

-Eso si llego a la final –protestó ella por lo bajo.

-Sé que lo harás. Confío en ti –le dijo él, para después darle un mordisquito en el lóbulo de la oreja de forma divertida.

Esto hizo sonreír a Elena, quien se giró levemente para darle un rápido beso en los labios. Les hubiese gustado alargar el beso por más tiempo, pero no sabían si Katherine regresaría pronto y podían arriesgarse a que les pillasen. Por eso, tuvieron que conformarse con ese simple beso y la idea de compartir muchos más con libertad cuando llegasen las competiciones nacionales.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Sé que dije que haría un flashback Datherine, pero no quería dar tantos saltos temporales y he pensado que con un "resumen" quedaría mejor.**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p>_04_<p>

Damon conoció a Katherine en el instituto y han estado juntos desde entonces. La pareja se casó con 18 años al quedarse ella embarazada, pues sus familias eran muy tradicionales.

Por desgracia, poco después Katherine tuvo un aborto y los médicos le dijeron que sus posibilidades de concebir eran prácticamente nulas. Esta pena fue uno de los desencadenantes de que el joven matrimonio se hundiese en la miseria debido a la rutina y a las pocas cosas que tenían en común, pues ambos habían cambiado mucho su forma de ser desde que terminaron el instituto.

Cada uno intentó aliviar ese malestar a su modo. Damon se centró en sus competiciones de BMX, mientras que Katherine buscó en otros hombres ese amor que su marido ya no le daba. Primero tuvo una aventura con un compañero de trabajo llamado Stefan, algo que solo le duró un par de semanas, y años más tarde tuvo otra aventura con otro hombre llamado Mason, con quien estuvo unos meses. Ambas relaciones habían acabado porque estos hombres solo la querían para el sexo, mientras que ella buscaba sentirse amada además de deseada. Por otra parte, Katherine siempre acababa confesándoselo a Damon porque se sentía muy culpable. Su marido, comprendiendo los motivos de esta, la perdonaba.

Una vez, decididos a intentar arreglar su matrimonio, la pareja se fue dos meses de vacaciones a una zona playera muy lujosa. En el tiempo que estuvieron allí, todo pareció ir de maravilla, pero al regresar a casa las distancias volvieron.

Damon iba a romper con ella porque ya ninguno de los dos parecía amar al otro pero, antes de poder hacerlo, esta le dijo que estaba embarazada. Ambos vieron esto como la solución a sus problemas, como la pieza clave que necesitaba su matrimonio para ser felices. Fue entonces, cuando Damon dejó de competir con las BMX y se hizo entrenador de la joven Elena.

Ya desde antes incluso de conocer a la chica Gilbert, Damon y Katherine solo se daban muestras de cariño a través de besos a modos de saludos o abrazos cuando el otro no estaba pasando por un buen momento y cosas así. Es más, desde poco después de nacer Nadia ya ni siquiera hacían el amor. La pareja se seguía teniendo mucho cariño y se adoraban, pero ya no se amaban.

Ella seguía con Damon porque creía que él se derrumbaría si le dejara, además del hecho de querer mantener la familia unida. Por su parte, Damon tenía miedo de perder su amistad con Katherine y de perder el cariño de la niña, pues pensaba que si se divorciaba, la niña acabaría llamando papá a un hombre que fuese él y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a consentir.

**D&E**

Katherine estaba arropando a su bebé en la cuna cuando Damon entró en la habitación, recostándose en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó él al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Será mejor que hablemos de esto abajo.

La mujer se veía tan nerviosa con lo que quería decir que Damon accedió de inmediato y, nada más bajar al salón, ella se atrevió a hablar:

-Me estoy viendo con alguien.

-Vaya… -fue lo único que alcanzó a decir él, pues por un momento había creído que había descubierto lo suyo con Elena.

-Lo siento, Damon –se disculpó su mujer-. Juré que no volvería a hacerte esto, pero… Elijah es diferente. Es un buen hombre y me trata con respeto. Creo que estoy enamorada de él.

Ante estas palabras, Damon no supo qué responder, pues no tenía derecho alguno a juzgarla. Además, se alegraba de que Katherine tuviese alguien que la hiciese igual de feliz que le hacía sentir a él Elena.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –le preguntó ella tímidamente.

-Yo también te debo una disculpa, Kath.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Yo también me estoy viendo con alguien –le confesó él-. La amo.

Ahora era el turno de Katherine de sorprenderse, pues jamás había pensado que su marido le diría algún día algo así.

-¿Quién es ella? -preguntó ella curiosa, feliz de que Damon tuviese a alguien que le hiciese volver a amar-. ¿La conozco?

-Es complicado. Aún no puede saberlo nadie.

-¿Por qué?

-Después de los nacionales, ¿vale?

-¿Por qué no puedes decirlo antes?

"_Porque Elena aún sería menor de edad y John la sacaría de la competición, no sin antes cortarme los huevos_" pensó él.

-Es lo mejor –se limitó a responder Damon dando evasivas-, así ambos tendremos tiempo para preparar el asunto del divorcio.

-De acuerdo, pero si llevas tanto tiempo con ella, ¿por qué no me pediste el divorcio?

-Tenía miedo de perder nuestra relación. Y, sobre todo, tenía miedo de perder a Nadia.

-Yo nunca te quitaría a nuestra hija –le aseguró ella con total seguridad en sus palabras-. Eres el mejor padre que puede tener.

**D&E**

Tal y como Damon había predicho, la joven Elena se clasificó para la final de los nacionales casi sin problemas. La chica era realmente buena y sabía ponerle las cosas difíciles a la competencia.

Por desgracia para la pareja, no pudieron disfrutar mucho de su mes de relax, pues el padre de ella se unió a ellos la última semana para celebrar el 18 cumpleaños de Elena y para darle su apoyo en la competición.

El día de la final, John se quedó en el bar del hotel para ver desde allí la carrera, ya que lo último que quería era poner a Elena más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y pensó que si él estaba entre el público la podría despistar. Su hija agradeció enormemente este gesto, pues así su entrenador podía darle aquel beso de buena suerte que siempre le daba antes de una carrera.

-Confío en ti, _babe_ –le dijo Damon al romper el beso, ayudándole a ponerse el casco-. Sé que puedes con ellos.

-¿Y si no puedo?

-No pasará nada, para mí siempre seguirás siendo mi campeona.

La chica sonrió como una boba enamorada al oír esas palabras de su entrenador.

-Voy a ganar esta carrera por ti –le prometió esta, muy segura de poder lograrlo-, porque te quiero.

-Te quiero, Elena –le correspondió él, dándole un último beso antes de despedirse de ella para irse a la zona habilitada para los entrenadores y el equipo técnico de la competición.

-_Corredores, a sus posiciones_ –avisó una voz desde los altavoces.

Elena terminó de ponerse sus guantes y salió del vestuario para reunirse con los demás.

-¿Nerviosa, Gilbert? –le preguntó Rebekah con burla, la campeona del año pasado y la rival más peligrosa para la chica-. Cuando gane, puede que invite a tu entrenador para celebrarlo. Ese tío tiene un polvazo…

-Inténtalo si quieres, pero Damon jamás se liaría contigo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso?

-Porque es mío –le dijo Elena con chulería-. Y, además, pienso ganar este campeonato.

La carrera solo duró 40 segundos, los habituales en estas competiciones, pero fueron los segundos más largos e intensos que la joven Gilbert había vivido en una pista de BMX. De las siete oponentes de Elena, sin duda la más difícil de vencer fue Rebekah. La rubia era la corredora más experta de las que participaban este año, tenía los mejores patrocinadores y la mejor bicicleta. Pero eso no impidió que Elena, con su inexperiencia y juventud, rindiese al máximo e hiciese gala de lo aprendido con su entrenador.

Haber ganado anteriormente o tener los mejores patrocinadores no te aseguran una victoria, algo que Rebekah pudo comprobar cuando la chica Gilbert le sacó una ventaja de 0'5 segundos al cruzar la meta final.

Una Elena más que excitada por su victoria, arrojó su casco y su bici al suelo nada más abandonar la pista y fue corriendo a abrazarse a Damon, quien la alzó en el aire y la hizo girar varias veces. Ambos estaban tan emocionados que, sin pensárselo dos veces y sin importarle que las cámaras estuviesen filmando el momento, el chico atrapó los labios de Elena en un romántico beso.

**D&E**

John no pudo ni quiso contener su furia cuando se encontró a la pareja en el hotel y le pegó un puñetazo en la cara a Damon.

-¡Papá! -le regañó su hija, apresurándose a ver el estado del chico-. ¿Damon, estás bien?

-Sí, tranquila.

Damon alzó la cabeza y miró desafiante a John.

-Veo que has visto la carrera –comprendió el chico, mostrando una sonrisa irónica.

-Eres un cabronazo -escupió el hombre con asco-. ¿¡Desde cuándo llevas tirándote a mi niña!?

-Eso no te importa, papá -intervino Elena, enroscando sus manos en el brazo de su entrenador.

-¿Que no me importa? ¡El degenerado este está casado y tiene una cría!

-Están en trámites de divorcio.

-¿Te la beneficias desde el principio? -preguntó John mirando al chico amenazante.

-No, señor.

-Entonces, ¿desde cuándo?

-Un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto?

-Un año. Más o menos.

Como respuesta, John volvió a propinarle un puñetazo en la cara.

-No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi hija -le amenazó el hombre-. Y olvídate de ser entrenador, me aseguraré de que nadie te contrate jamás -después se dirigió a su hija-. ¡Vámonos, Elena!

-No -dijo esta con firmeza, abrazándose con más fuerza a su chico.

-Soy tu padre y te digo que nos vamos.

-Ya soy mayor de edad, y yo decido. Y decido quedarme. Decido seguir con Damon y decido seguir entrenando con él.

-Te advierto que como hagas eso, no volverás a poner un pie en mi casa.

-Adiós, papá.

John se fue gruñendo, pegando un portazo al salir. Elena tocó con cuidado el rostro de Damon e inspeccionó su rostro para asegurarse de que estuviese bien.

-¿Te duele?

-No mucho -la intentó tranquilizar él-. Oye, Elena... ¿Tú estás segura de lo que has hecho?

-Te quiero. Y no pienso dejar que nada nos separe. Ni siquiera mi padre.

-Pero prácticamente acaba de echarte de casa.

-¿Me puedo mudar a tu pisito de divorciado? -preguntó ella haciendo pucheros.

-Claro que sí, será genial vivir juntos. Pero... Tu padre y tú siempre habéis estado unidos, no quiero ser el motivo de vuestro distanciamiento.

-Él es el único culpable, por no aceptar nuestro amor.

Damon le acarició el rostro con cariño y le dio un beso.

-Y, ¿cómo vamos a pagar ahora las facturas? -preguntó ella al separarse, algo preocupado por el tema-. Porque dudo que mi padre siga pagándote por entrenarme.

-Ya nos las apañaremos. Tengo unos ahorros.

-También está el premio de la competición y podemos conseguir más patrocinadores. Además, mi madre me dejó algo al morir.

-No pienses más en ello. Esta noche toca celebración.

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Pronto subiré el epílogo. Gracias por leer la historia y por comentar ;)<strong>


	5. Epílogo

_Epílogo_

Cuando regresaron de la competición, la pareja fue al piso que había alquilado Damon cuando él y Katherine decidieron divorciarse.

-Luego te llevaré a recoger tus cosas de casa de tu padre –le dijo el chico a Elena-, pero antes quiero pasarme a ver a Nadia y, de paso, hablar con Katherine de todo esto. Le prometí que lo hablaríamos tras mi regreso.

-¿Cómo crees que se tomará lo nuestro?

-Le hizo ilusión saber que tenía a alguien en mi vida, espero que siga pensando así cuando sepa que se trata de ti.

**D&E**

Como unos veinte minutos después, Damon estaba en la que tiempo atrás fue su casa, sentado en el sofá con su pequeña niña en brazos y con Katherine a su lado.

-Así que Elena, ¿eh? -dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Pero si os pasabais todo el día juntos...

-¿No te molesta?

-Me molesta no haberlo sabido antes. No tendrías por qué haber arrastrado a la chica a una relación secreta.

-De todas formas, su padre no lo hubiera aceptado.

-Ya lo veo -dijo la mujer señalándole la cara-. ¿Te lo ha hecho él?

-Sí. Y no solo eso, ha echado a Elena de casa.

-Vaya... -alucinó ella, pues no se esperaba eso para nada-. No creí que John hiciese jamás tal cosa. Vale que la tome contigo, ¿pero con su hija? ¡Si él la adora!

-Supongo que no le sentó bien que Elena me antepusiese a él.

-¿Se ha ido a vivir contigo? -preguntó la mujer, a lo que este asintió-. ¿Y cómo vais a apañároslas para sobrevivir?

-Tenemos algo de dinero para ir tirando –la quiso tranquilizar Damon-. Solo tengo que encontrar buenos patrocinadores y puede que algún alumno.

"Aunque supongo que John me lo va a poner muy difícil, y después del numerito del beso delante de las cámaras... No sé cómo acabará todo esto.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Que ya no vayas a ser mi marido no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos.

-Gracias, Kath. Eres la mejor.

-Que no te oiga tu chica -rió ella divertida, sonsacándole a Damon una sonrisa verdadera.

**D&E**

Elena se instaló definitivamente en el piso de Damon y, para celebrar este nuevo cambio en sus vidas, Katherine insistió en organizar una cena en su casa con el fin de presentarles a Elijah y hacer que la relación entre ellos cuatro fuese lo más amigablemente posible, por el bien de Nadia.

Al principio Damon fue muy reacio a acceder, pues veía muy pronto tener una doble cita con su ex mujer, pero cualquiera le decía que no a la insistente de Katherine.

-Así que compites en BMX, ¿no? –le dijo Elijah a la joven Elena durante una charla muy amena durante la cena.

-Sí, así es.

-¿Y eres buena?

-Es la mejor –le aseguró Damon adelantándose a la respuesta de su novia, algo que le hizo mucha gracia a Katherine.

-Bueno, no exageres tanto –le pidió Elena al chico muy vergonzosa.

-No seas tan modesta –le dijo Katherine con voz dulce-, has sido la más joven en ganar los nacionales. Eso debe significar algo.

-¿Tienes buenos patrocinadores? –volvió a preguntarle Elijah a la chica Gilbert.

Elena intercambió una significativa mirada con su novio, quien respondió por ella, al ser su entrenador y saber mejor que nadie cómo iba la cosa.

-Estamos teniendo algunos problemillas con eso –reconoció él muy a su pesar-. Ya sabes, mala publicidad.

-Esa es una forma muy light de decir que mi padre está poniendo a todo el mundo en nuestra contra –murmuró Elena, muy dolida por ser saboteada por su propio padre.

-El mundo de los deportes no es mi fuerte –les dijo Elijah-, pero tengo amigos que invierten ahí. Puedo hacer unas llamadas y conseguiros patrocinadores.

-No hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias –le aseguró la chica Gilbert, secundada por Damon.

-Hago esto todos los días por desconocidos, qué menos que hacerlo por la familia. Además, si eres tan buena como dicen, tus patrocinadores quedarán muy contentos contigo.

**D&E**

Elijah, como había prometido, tiró de sus contactos y consiguió buenos patrocinadores para la chica Gilbert, quien llegó a los mundiales de BMX.

Un día, tras terminar una carrera muy reñida, Elena fue con Damon a almorzar a un restaurante, donde se tomaron de la mano, se besaron y se dieron todo tipo de muestras de cariño en público como una pareja normal.

Al regresar al hotel esa noche, se quedaron mudos al ver quién les estaba esperando en la puerta.

-¿Papá? –dijo una Elena muy sorprendida.

-Hola, cielo.

Hacía meses que no sabía nada de él y, ahí estaba, de pie junto a la puerta de su habitación de hotel como si nada.

-Fui un imbécil actuando de ese modo –se disculpó el hombre-. Por favor, vuelve a casa.

-Lo siento, papá. Pero Damon y yo estamos muy bien viviendo juntos.

John miró de forma interrogante al chico, quien rodeó los hombros de su novia en señal de apoyo. El hombre suspiró derrotado y tuvo que aceptar la decisión de Elena.

-Al menos -siguió intentándolo él-, me gustaría que te pasaras por allí de vez en cuando. Te echo de menos.

-¿Vas a aceptar mi relación con Damon? –condicionó la chica.

-Intentaré hacerlo.

Elena vio que había sinceridad en sus palabras, y el hecho de que no le hubiese pegado un puñetazo a Damon decía mucho por su parte. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad a su padre.

-Por ahora, me vale -aceptó ella.

-Gracias, hija -agradeció él de corazón.

John iba a darse la vuelta para irse, pero antes de hacerlo se detuvo para añadir algo más:

-Enhorabuena por la carrera, harás historia -le dijo a la joven antes de mirar a Damon-. Gracias por ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

-Lo hago gustoso -le aseguró este.

-Espero que la hagas muy feliz.

-No hay nada que desee más –sonrió Salvatore mirando a su novia, quien le cogió de la mano y le devolvió una hermosa sonrisa en respuesta.

La vida da muchas vueltas y puede que la idea inicial que tenían Damon y Elena antes de conocerse de cómo querían que fuese su futuro hubiese cambiado por completo, pero ambos no podían estar más agradecidos por ello. Jamás hubieran pensado que sería de este modo y, aunque posiblemente hubiesen podido hacer las cosas de otro modo mucho mejor, no se arrepentían de nada, pues estar juntos hacía que todo lo demás hubiese merecido la pena. Y más ahora que su relación era aceptada por todos los que les rodeaban.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>0000<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué puedo decir? Me pierden los finales felices, estoy haciendo terapia con ellos. Por desgracia en esta vida, todas las historias no pueden acabar tan bien.<strong>

**Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. **

**PD: en breve comenzaré a publicar una nueva historia con seres sobrenaturales que tendrá como unos 20 capítulos más o menos, así que estad atentos ;)**


End file.
